Kamen Rider Gadget
by Toroka25
Summary: The Reincarnation of my "MHA: Kamen Rider Gadget" Fanfiction, enjoy everyone
1. Prologue: Best Match!

Author's Note: Hellooo Eveyrone! I am sure you are all wondering where I have been all this time and when the First Chapter of KR: Valiant is going to be coming out? I promise you it won't be long, as I am ironing out the final details now, but at the moment I need a bit of a distraction to ease the stress on my brain (Believe me, forcing yourself to try and write something you're passionate about isn't fun). I just need to do some final fine tuning but posting the chapter might not be for a while, so as of now I'm placing Kamen Rider Valiant on Hiatus... Sorry about that... Anyway I know many of you loved my Kamen Rider Gadget series, and I am honestly touched you all loved it so much, so I have decided to give the story another go in this Side Project, only this time, I will address the main thing I had failed to address during the Final Update. I had given Mikumo the Build Driver and had neglected having him use it!

It was such a foundation breaking mistake that it ruined my love for that entire series because I had given him a means to continue his family's legacy, but that one mistake ruined all of the ideas I had brewing up in the future! However, now I have recovered enough to actually fix the mistakes I made and redo the entire series, this time with a few modifications, the main ones being that I will be having Mikumo using the Gadget Driver, which will be an upgraded version of the original Build Drive, but I'll have everything be explained in later chapters as best as I can, I am also going to have it that Mikumo is going to be paired with Mei Hatsume again, as I just love this pairing, so and apparently so have you guys, which I find amazing! Anyway, I will explain the rest some other time, for now, please enjoy the Prologue to Kamen Rider Gadget! Catch ya on the Flipside! **RIDER KIIIICK!**

Update (1/11/2020): Due to my idea of Mikumo's Quirk being made public in the most recent update chapter, I have changed the Prologue to match the theme of the Quirk as well as to make the idea flow more easily with the upcoming revision of Chapters 1 and 2. Thank you for understanding

Prologue: Be The One

Zi-O looks around him, the world has nothing left to offer him, his friends are gone, most of his allies are dead, and what's more, everyone he has ever loved were either killed by the Rider Worlds combining together or the kaijin that rampaged through the New World. As Ohma Zi-O, he can't help but cry beneath his helmet as he looks out towards the sky, everything he cared about has been lost, and only a deep seeded hatred for the world and a bitterness for how cruel it was, he saved it only to have everything precious to him ripped away. By all rights, he has the justification to destroy the world and just let that be the end of it, but deep in his heart, he knows his friends would not want him to do that, for it would go against everything he had worked so hard to achieve.

"My Lord…" Woz says, walking to Ohma Zi-O, "Whatever is the matter?"

"Woz… I have a question for you…"

"Yes, milord?"

"Is the Power of Ohma Zi-O only meant for destruction…?" Sougo Tokiwa asks, doing his best to sound strong as he tries to stop himself from breaking down, crying. "Is there another way I can use this power?"

"Milord…" Woz says, looking at him, concerned, his thoughts running through his mind. "I believe… There could be a way… However, there may be a cost as to what you intend to do…"

"If it means I can have my friends back, I'll pay any price asked of me…" Sougo says, "I would rather be powerless and surrounded by love, than almighty and alone…"

"Milord…" Woz says, hearing the hope in his master's voice, only to have a hopeful smile himself. Unfortunately though, as this train of thought reaches them, they appear in a dark but opulent throne room, with an older man, at the cusp of 70 years of age, sitting upon a golden throne, looking at them. "Milord!" Woz kneels, absolutely terrified of who is in front of him, knowing he has more than likely changed history, and will be killed if the older Sougo is so inclined.

"So you have chosen another path?" The Older Sougo asks, looking at his younger counterpart.

"Yes… As I just told Woz, I'd rather live powerless and surrounded by those I love rather than almighty and alone."

"If you choose this path, you will be giving up your ability to become King… You know this, do you not?"

"No… Even if it takes me a while… I will still become King!" the younger Sougo says, "Time keeps marching forward into the future, and I will do my damnedest to ensure I become King… And if I fail in the process, then I'll be happy to know I gave it my best…!" That is when they hear joyous laughter coming from the Older Sougo as he claps his hands loudly, the dark and gloomy throne room replaced by the Throne Room of the Imperial Palace in Tokyo, and next to him is an aged woman, whom Sougo recognizes as a girl at his school, despite age not having been kind to her. "Toshi-sama?"

"It is good to see you again, my dearest…" The Aged Princess, now Empress, Toshi says, smiling at the younger version of her husband. "I will be waiting for you in the New World."

"I can't wait to see the route you shall take, my younger self…!" Sougo, no Emperor Yuusha, says, smiling. "GOODBYE AND GOOD LUCK!"

Sougo and Woz appear back in the present and Sougo smiles as he thinks of Princess Toshi and then slowly unleashes a wave of golden energy from his body, causing History to be rewritten, and as it does so, Tsukasa Kadoya and Daiki Kaito, Kamen Riders Decade and Di-End, respectively, smile as they watch the world slowly break down, Tsukasa taking a picture with a smile on his face. "Looks like this New Era is going to be quite interesting, don't you think… Zero-One Kouhai?" They turn to see Kamen Rider Zero-One walk into view, "Or should we call you Aruto Hiden?"

"Either is fine but…" That is when a Dimensional Wall forms, Tsukasa and Daiki shocked to see that there are two on the other side of it, one with their driver plain for all to see, it appears to be modeled after the Build Driver and the Evol Driver of Build's World, but something is different about them, this driver appears to have the appearance of Build Driver, but the Color Scheme of Evol Driver. However, they are pulled out of their thoughts when the two walk past the Dimensional Wall and they see two recently graduated highschool students appearing before them, the two of them in their school uniforms, with one of them having a dark green hair and a somewhat cynical look on his face whilst standing proudly, while the other has eyes like that of a crosshair and with uneven dreadlocks of a salmon-pink color. The two of them look to Tsukasa, Daiki, and Aruto, "Who the heck are you guys?"

"Akatani Mikumo… Kamen Rider Gadget…"

"Hatsume Mei! Mechanical Genius at your service!" She says, smiling and full of energy, looking to the riders in front of her. "You must be Decade, Di-End, and Zero-One, if I am not mistaken!"

"That we are, so I must ask, why are you here?"

"Got lost on the way home!" Mei says, smiling, "One of our babies blew up and sent us flying through time!"

"Babies?" Aruto asks.

"Inventions…!" Mikumo says, "We'll spare you the details, but suffice it to say that we're a Kamen Rider and Supporter from over 260 years in the future…!"

"From what we can see, time is being rewritten, so we should see if we can get home…!" Mei says, smiling, gently taking Mikumo's hands. "I want to spend my last few hours with my stud before my memory is wiped!" Mikumo has a faint blush but also a grin on his face.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Mei-chan!" Mikumo says, smiling at her and gives her a kiss.

"Well I can send you kids home… Just watch the first step!" Tsukasa says, smiling as he opens a Dimensional Wall.

"Thanks!" Mei says, smiling as she wraps her arm around Mikumo's arm, "Now let's go see if you're up to make some babies, for real this time!" Mikumo blushes slightly at the thought but smiles ad the Dimensional Wall forms and gently flows over them, the two of them walking hand in hand. The Rider Worlds split up once again, each carefully settling back into their place in the Multiverse.

The New World of Build, March 23rd, 2269, or 250 AE (After Evolto)…

Unspeakable Pain… Relentless Agony.. A boy screams as men and women cut into his flesh, placing crystals into the incisions, the IV tubes pumping a liquid into his veins, but also a gas mask over his face as he inhales massive amounts of vapors from within it. He doesn't know why he is here or who these people are but he can see someone sitting from an observation deck, someone dressed in an armor he recognizes, and the boy can't help but feel outraged as he tries to struggle against his restraints. "It's no use! His resistance just keeps getting reinforced with each dose! If we push him any further, he'll either transform or die!"

"Your daughter's life is on the line, _, are you really going to gamble with it?" The man then hits a switch and the Lead Scientist looks in horror as he, along with the boy, see a monster in stasis, a bright salmon pink in color with pipes flowing out of it's body.

"You monster! What did you do to her!?"

"Exactly what you're supposed to be doing to this boy… Turning him into a Smash…!"

"What…?" The Lead Scientist asks.

"I can cure the girl, but you will need to transform this boy…!" The man says.

"But…!"

"Do it!" Mikumo barely manages to say, to which the scientist looks to Mikumo with shock. "I don't remember why I am here, and right now, I don't care, but your daughter is in trouble… No matter what happens to me, you have to save her!"

"But…!" The man says, "My research was not meant to create monsters, it was meant-!"

"JUST DO IT!" Mikumo shouts. "I'd rather die than let an innocent person die in my place because I did nothing!" The Lead Scientist looks to Mikumo and grits his teeth as he grabs a lever.

"Forgive me… And thank you!" He pulls it and then Mikumo's screams echo throughout the facility as the veins and arteries in his body become visible as the Nebula is pumped and inserted into his system at a random pace. Mikumo's screams soon die down into barely contained grunts of pain, and in a single moment of truth, the armored individual stands and can't believe his eyes as Mikumo opens his own.

"RABBIT! RABBIT! BEST MATCH!" A Distorted Voice calls outs. "ARE YOU READY!?"

"HENSHIN!" Mikumo forces out of his mouth, his voice distorted in a demonic fashion, and with that, all of their Nebula reserves are rapidly drained, Mikumo's body crystallizing as it grows to be the size of a man in his twenties. The Electrical equipment starts sparking out of control, the scientists begin to flee as the man throws himself over his daughter's Smash Body, intending on protecting her from the sparking bolts of plasma.

Outside the facility, the police and several heroes have gathered outside, including one wealthy business woman who had just used her computer to track down the signal for her son's phone. Standing near her is her husband, All Might, who gently holds her hand and flashes his signature smile, as if trying to settle her nerves. "Don't worry, we'll save him!"

"All Might!" One of the officers says, "We're ready to breach! You may punch when ready!"

"Alright…" All Might says, walking over to the door, popping his knuckles, then cocking his arm back.

"On my signal, All Might, let'er rip!" He turns to his teams of officers, SWAT Members, and the HazMat Squads. "Remember everyone, the people in this building are experimenting with Nebula, an extraterrestrial material that is harmful to humans. Even though those of our era are more resistant to it thanks to our quirks evolving from over two centuries of subtle exposure, massive amounts will cause your Quirks to go out of control, and in the worst case scenarios, will transform you into a Smash! So remember to proceed with caution!"

"Yes sir!" The officers call out

"Alright, All Might! LET'ER RIP!"

"SMAAAAAASH!" All Might shouts, slamming his fist into the heavy bay doors and causing them to collapse, only for everyone to be momentarily blinded by a bright flash of light, as they hear a distorted voice call out.

"HENSHIN!" All Might recognizes that voice, and can't believe what he is seeing as his son rises from the operating table, not as a human, but what they were all warned about, a Smash.

"CRIMSON MOONSAULT! FULL RABBIT! YEAAAH!" A distorted voice calls out as the boy fully stands.

The Officers ready their weapons, with All Might horrified with what he sees, but then sees his son just look at them, standing as tall as a man in his twenties, then slowly make his way to another table, where another Smash is restrained to the table, and he gently picks it up, slowly carrying it in his arms towards the officers. All Might can see from the subtle curvature and bending of the shadows the poor unfortunate soul must've been a girl, but the SWAT Teams have their rifles at the ready.

"Down on the ground! NOW!" The Leader says.

"Wait, officer!" All Might says, "Let me try something!"

"All Might, don't do anything stupid!" The Swat Team leader says.

"I won't, just give me a few moments…" He gently moves his way through and stands in front of the teams, and stands in front of his son. "Miku-kun… Do you recognize me…?" The creature stops and looks at them, in which the spotlight is moved over Mikumo, and reveals it looks… like…

"A Kamen Rider?" One of the officers asks. It appears to look like that be made of two Rabbit Halfbodies, only a deep crimson in color, molded of twisted, jagged Nebula Crystals. This is something that punches All Might right in the gut...

"No, it's a Smash that has the form of a Rider!" The Police Chief says, "That must've been the first thing it thought of before it transformed! Stay vigilant though, that is likely a 5 year old boy struggling to keep it's monstrous instincts from running loose!"

"Sir!" The Officers say.

"Miku-kun, please, follow me, we can fix this!"

"Fix… This…?" Mikumo asks, "Fix… Her…" Mikumo says, looking to the female smash in his arms, whose body is akin to that of a living Steampunk robot. "Hostage…"

"A hostage situation… There is only one person who could do something like that, son… Please… Come with me, we can help both of you…!"

"Help… Her… First…" Mikumo stubbornly says, having inherited that from his father. "Save… Innocent… Self… Worthless…"

"Mikumo…" All Might says, looking at his son with shock.

"Save… Heeer-gck!" The Smash says falling to one knee, shaking his head.

"Mikumo…!" All Might says, gently grabbing under his son's left shoulder. "Let's go!"

"Hands… Off!" Mikumo swings his arm at his father and sends him flying through a wall, the hero shouting in surprise. Mikumo sets the girl down and glares at the officers, and roars loudly as he walks towards them.

"Open fire!" The Swat Team Leader shouts.

"NO!" All Might shouts, only for shots to ring out and for the sounds of bullets ricocheting off the crystalline body of the Rider Smash, however that is when they all hear something that makes their blood freeze, the sound of steam boiling as Mikumo reaches to his belt and begins rotating a crank on it.

"READY, GO!" A Distorted Voice calls out. "VOLTECH FINISH!" Mikumo then jumps into the air and launches himself in a burst of superheated Nebula Gas at his opponents, causing the officers to be sent flying out of the building in a fiery explosion. The officers land outside, groaning in pain, some even burning from the superheated Nebula Gas, but the other officers are horrified with what they are seeing, to which Inko rushes to the front.

"Mikumo!" Inko says, to which Mikumo turns to her and growls angrily as his eye lenses light up with fury. Mikumo is losing control, and he is beginning to prepare another finisher as he reaches for the crank, only for All Might to punch him in the face. "Toshi! What are you doing!?"

"We have to get him out of this thing! He's losing himself to the Nebula, he's suffering an overdose!" Inko looks horrified and then rushes to her car, reaching into the back, and brings out a case, sighing as she knows this object hasn't seen action in years, but even though she retired to take over the family business at Voltech Industries, she knows what needs to be done, and walks to the front, where Mikumo is, placing the driver on her.

"Build Driver!" The Belt calls out, Toshinori looks to his wife.

"Inko! Don't! You're retired now!"

"I will put on the suit again if it means I can save my son!" Inko says, taking out the two full bottles, shaking them rapidly, then inserting them.

"Rabbit! Tank! BEST MATCH!" The Driver calls out, to which Inko rapidly begins turning the crank, looking at her son. "ARE YOU READY!?"

"HENSHIN!" Inko shouts, letting the two Half-Bodies flow onto her.

"STEELY MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK! YEAH!" The Driver calls out, to which Inko jumps into the fray as well, landing powerful punches and kicks onto her son, whilst the medics grab the girl and move her to be examined, whilst they carefully chip away at the Nebula crystal surrounding her body. Deciding to end this in one move, Inko turns the crank on her driver again as many times as she can, as fast as she can. "READY! GO!" Mikumo notices her movements and sends his father flying again, this time into a police car, and imitates his mother.

"READY! GO!" The Distorted voice of his mutilated driver calls out.

"VOLTECH FINISH!" The two drivers call out as they launch at each other, both kicks meeting in the middle, a powerful explosion of light that engulfs the world..

9 Years Later… June 8th 2278, or 259 AE

Mikumo wakes to his alarm, yawning as he rubs his head, the memories of that day plaguing his mind so much he has a hard time getting any sleep anymore. Shutting off the alarm, Mikumo gets himself up and proceeds to walk to the bathroom with fresh clothes so he can take a shower and wake himself up, in which Mikumo sees his father step out, his body emaciated and scarred from a battle he went through five years ago. To any normal person, it would be terrifying, but to Mikumo, he doesn't feel a touch of fear, as this man is still the Father he loves. He smiles at his pops, drowsy as he is. "Morning, Dad…" Mikumo says, smiling tiredly.

"Morning, Mikumo-kun!" Toshinori says to his son, smiling as he steps aside for his son. "Feeling any better?"

"Those pills don't help much, but at least I am able to get more sleep than usual…" Mikumo says, yawning, "Only downside is that I have a hard time waking up.

"Maybe you should take them earlier than you are now?"

"Maybe…" Mikumo says, entering the bathroom and getting himself ready for the day. Downstairs, Inko Midoriya is sipping a cup of tea with a smile on her face.

"Delicious!" She says, smiling, she then notices her husband walk down, "Good Morning, Toshi-kun! Tea is ready for you!"

"Thank you, honey!" Toshinori says, kissing his wife and pouring himself a cup and sitting down as their butler brings them breakfast, Toshinori's serving being smaller due to medical reasons. "Thank you, Sebastian…" The man smiles as he bows.

"Of course, sir!" The man says, bowing with a smile. This man is Sebastian Michaelis, an English butler of German descent. His Quirk is Demon, it is a Transformation style Quirk that turns him into a horrifying demonic version of himself, granting him superhuman speed and strength on par with that of All Might, the only drawback is that he can only sustain this form for Ten Seconds until he is forced back into his human form, where it requires a minute before it can be used again.

Mikumo yawns as he walks downstairs, dressed in his school uniform, looking exhausted as he normally is. "Miku-kun! Have the pills helped any?"

"Not by much, but yes…" Mikumo says, sitting down as Sebastian brings the young man a cup of coffee with a mix of cocoa powder and creamer. "Thank you, Sebastian…"

"I am happy to be of service!" The butler says, "Your lunch is on the counter for when you leave sir!"

"Again, thank you…" Mikumo says, drinking his coffee with a look of serenity, in which the caffeine rushes through his system, and as he does so, the bangs over his right eye stands up, becoming an ahoge. "This is the best!" To those who look at Mikumo in this state, his hairstyle makes right side look like that of Izuku Midoriya, his alternate self in another world. Mikumo smiles as he quickly finishes his coffee, with his breakfast set before him, then quickly devoured. Mikumo smiling as he goes to finish getting ready for school and once he has everything packed he begins to make a mad dash to the school, to which he turns on his favorite song as he rushes out of the door.

Kono mama aruki tsuzuketeiru

Kon'ya mo maasugu

Hitori no ashiato tadotte...

Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

Dokoka de matteru Egao tayasazuni

There you will…

Be The One, Be The One

All right!

Ashita no chikyū o nagedasenai kara

Be The Knights, Be The Knights

All right!

Tsuyoku nareru yo Ai wa makenai!

Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

Kokoro ni fureruyo todoku yo, tsutaware

Be The One, Be The Knights

Message, Okoru yo hibiku yoooooo!

_**KAMEN RIDER GADGET**_

Author's Note: Phew! I finally managed to get this thing updated and remixed before my next big upload! I hope you guys don't mind the changes, but I will be able to explain everything in the remake of Chapter 1 and 2 after i properly combine them to reveal everything, especially when it comes to Mei and Mikumo, they are going to make a great team^^ Anyway I will see you guys in the remake of Chapter 1 so I'll catch ya on the flipside! **RIDER KIIIIICK!**


	2. Chapter 1: FULLRABBIT RABBITTANK

**Author's Note:** Hellooooooo! I am glad to see you guys all here! I don't have much to say in this instance so for now enjoy the revision of Chapter 1! Catch ya on tyr Flipside! RIDER KIIIICK!

**Chapter 1: FULLRABBIT/RABBITANK!**

Mikumo sighs as he sits in class and just listens to everyone brag about how they are going to be getting into UA's hero course, to which Mikumo just sighs as he listens to everyone cheering, and Katsuki Bakugou bragging about how he constantly aces everything and is more than likely than anyone going to get into UA first. 'Just keep your head down, and pray the teacher doesn't do anything stupid…' Mikumo thinks to himself, just writing notes in his notepad.

"Oh I heard that Akatani-san is applying for UA as well!"

'This… Sucks…!' Mikumo thinks, imitating his ancestor, slamming his head on the ground.

"Yamikumo…" Katsuki growls, "Do you really think they will let in someone like you when they have someone like me?" He glares to Mikumo, who just ignores him. "LOOK AT ME DAMMIT!"

"Hm? Did you say something, Bakagou?"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" Katsuki shouts, his hands sparking with small explosions. He charges at Mikumo, who simply sits there as the blonde bomber slams his hand on his desk, growling with a malicious look on his face. Mikumo just glares right back at him, glaring at him, "You have nothing but a stupidly high tolerance to Nebula! That's all you got going for you!"

"Oh really?" Mikumo asks, "Then let me ask, whats your Hazard Level?"

"Level 2!" Katsuki says, proudly with a smile on his face. "Whats it to you?"

"I'm Hazard Level 5 with a matching resistance…" Mikumo deadpans to Katsuki, who looks at him with a shocked look on his face. "I have a Quirk, I just can't use it because of, as you said "my stupidly high tolerance to Nebula"..." Everyone knows what he is talking about, despite the fact that there are people who are born Quirkless, within the past two decades, there have been documented cases in which people are born Quirked, only that they can't manifest because of an inborn resistance to the Nebula their body naturally produces. They can't manifest the abilities of their Quirk because the antibodies in their blood recognize when their bodies are producing Nebula to try and manifest their Quirk and neutralize it before it exits the body.

Mikumo glares at Katsuki, "Do you really want to fight me, Bakagou?"

"Hell yeah I want to fight you! Afterschool, you damned nerd!"

"Alright, it's your funeral…" Mikumo says, glaring at the school bully, the two of them sitting in class as everyone is quiet about what just happened, the School Quirkless just revealed he is Hazard Level 5 yet can't manifest his Quirk due to his resilience, and he has just challenged Katsuki to a fight afterschool, everyone is nervous about this knowing that this just won't end well for anyone.

At lunch, Mikumo sits as he eats his lunch, wondering how he got himself into this, "Oh yeah, finally snapped and took Kacchan's bait and challenged him to a fight… Damn it…" Mikumo says, cursing himself for referring to Katsuki by his childhood nickname, which only infuriates him as he has tried to break that habit for years now, since they are no longer friends, not since the incident where he had gotten kidnapped and experimented on. Because of that day, he has never been the same, as he had not been able to connect with anyone, despite what happened, he never manifested a Quirk, whatever they did to him, it was all for nothing. Mikumo growls as he eats faster than he normally should, and just can't help but feel cheated with his life. He has the #1 Hero as his father, the Richest Woman in Japan as his mother, and what has he got to show for it, absolutely nothing, no Quirk to connect him to his parents, none of his mother's genius intellect to invent, but more than that, he has proven to everyone that he is by far more reckless and suicidal than anyone his age, having put himself in danger several times during villain attacks to save civilians that were going to be caught in the crossfire, only to be chastised and lectured for his trouble, never thanked, not even by those he saved.

It's just infuriating, he doesn't even bother asking himself why he does what he does anymore, and if he were being honest, he is just trying to kill himself because he has no reason to keep going. He looks down at his food, and then over the fence that blocks anyone from jumping off the roof, and the young man looks at the ground below… He remembers the one time that Bakugou had told him to jump off a roof and pray for a Quirk in his next life, and many times he had contemplated doing it. However, he never had the courage to do it because he didn't want to bring shame to his family, he wants to die in a blaze of glory to at least make his ancestors proud before he passes on. "Hey!" A voice calls to him, it's a woman, one with shoulder length salmon pink dreadlocks, though each individual lock is of a different length from the last, and her golden eyes have a sniper's crosshair in them. She is dressed in this middle school's uniform and smiles as she looks to Mikumo. "Up here on your own again?" She asks, smiling at him.

"Mei…" Mikumo says, despite the fact that he hardly ever sees her, she is the closest thing he has to a friend, and he is grateful for her being nearby. "Whats going on?"

"I heard you're getting into a fight with that Blonde Bomber… So I've actually come to see how you're going to prepare for it!" She slowly walks over to him, her hips subtly shaking as she looks at him, her tongue licking her lips as she has a faint red tint to her cheeks.

"I don't have any means to prepare for Bakugou, I'm just going to have to take him on, hope for the best, and prepare for the worst…" Mikumo says, looking at Mei, who is now uncomfortably close to him, the girl smiling as she looks down at him. She then pushes him against the fence, and straddles his lap. "Mei?"

"You shouldn't just go in unprepared, Miku…" Mei says, "You need to keep pushing forward, you are the Descendant of Kamen Rider Build… You are the son of both the #1 Hero, and the CEO of Voltech Industries… You are among the Elite of Japan, and yet you let your downfalls plague you…" She then looks him in the eyes, "Now tell me you at least have a plan for all of this!"

"I…" Mikumo says, looking down, "I do have a plan, it's not a good one, but at least it is one…"

"What is it?"

"You know how I said in class today that I have a Quirk but I can't manifest it?"

"Yeah…?" Mei asks.

"It was a lie… I can manifest my Quirk… I've been able to for at least a month now… Only problem is that I can't control it…"

"What kind of Quirk is it?"

"A Transformation Style Quirk… Like my father's Quirk…"

"So that's what All Might's Quirk is?"

"It's an Activation mixed with a Transformation, but I'm getting off topic…" Mikumo says, taking a few steps to the side and concentrates. "I've given it the name of Full-Body…"

"Why that name specifically?" Mei asks, smiling as she records his voice.

"You know how I am a descendant of Kamen Rider Build through my mother, right?"

"Yeah, everyone knows that…!"

"Do you also know about how the Build Driver works?"

"Yes, I do!" Mei says, "It takes the Nebula Gas from within Fullbottles and through several turns of it's crank, concentrates and charges the Nebula Gas until it forms two Half… Bodies… Then they…" Mei looks at Mikumo, stunned, "No way!"

"That's right, my Quirk recreates the process of creating the Build Suit, however, it has a pair of differences that comes with it, I can only use the powers of Biotic Bottles, and even then, I can only do specific organism at a time…" Mikumo explains, looking at Mei, "However, I've only unlocked one as of right now, and that is Rabbit"

"Rabbit…?" Mei asks, thinking of Mikumo with in a bunny costume.

"Don't even think about it!" That is when the bell rings. "And thats the bell… It'll be easier to show you in the fight, assuming you'll be there to collect data!"

"Absolutely!" Mei says, "I can't wait to see you kick Bakugou's ass!" Mei then smiles and kisses Mikumo, "For luck, later on!" This causes Mikumo's hair to stand up, creating a pair of Ahoge that look similar to that of his father's signature hairstyle. Mei then runs off and Mikumo just goes on through the day, his face slightly red as he tries to focus on getting through the day and preparing for the fight.

It is the end of the School Day, and everyone has gathered into the courtyard of the school, with the teachers watching, knowing they are going to be reprimanded for this, severely, but a few of them are happy to see that the "Quirkless Fool" is going to be put in his place by Bakugou. Mikumo stands on one side of the courtyard, nervous, but does his best to keep calm, focusing on Bakugou, who stands there with the most arrogant smile upon his face. "So you decided to show, huh?"

"Yeah… I've had enough of your bullshit, Kacchan… So I'm going to put you in your place once and for all, and that will be under my boot… You've gotten this far simply by the power of your quirk, bullying everyone who isn't as powerful or unique as you are, and I've had enough of it!"

"Hah! Like a Quirkless Fool like you has any chance against me, you didn't have it back then, and you don't have it now!" Bakugou says, small explosions flowing out of his hands. Mikumo just glares at him and he takes a deep breath, and concentrates. Mei steps out into the middle and brings out her camera to record.

"Alright! I will toss this coin in the air, the moment it hits the ground, you may begin, but know that your fighting will cause quite a ruckus and will catch the attention of the police and nearby heroes! You will have less than 4 Minutes before they get here to investigate and break it up! Until then, give it all you got!" The two combatants nod as Mei tosses the coin into the air as high as she can, Mikumo clenching his fist as he looks at Bakugou, who has a sadistic smile on his face filled with only the purest of malice. Mikumo's is the picture of composure, as he concentrates, and then breathes in as deep as he can. The coin reaches it's Zenith, and Mikumo opens his eyes, which begin to release a glow from within them, causing everyone to hear a distorted voice.

"RABBIT! RABBIT! BEST MATCH!" The Voice calls out, to which Mikumo feels a sharp pain in his head, but keeps his cool as crimson Nebula Gas forms two clouds, one in front of him, the other behind him, creating two Rabbit Half-Bodies, which open to clasp onto one another. "ARE YOU READY!?" However, what he doesn't see is that off to the left and right sides form two other clouds of Crimson Nebula Gas, each that form pieces of armor, forearm and lower leg bracers that have dense and high powered springs into mixed with them, and a vest-like chest plate, akin to Cross-Z's Live Razor, only with a Rabbit Theme.

"HENSHIN!" Mikumo shouts, and the two Half-Bodies, as well as the armor pieces, fly towards their center and clasp onto one another, creating the full armor of this new Kamen Rider. However, as the last piece locks into place, the voice loses it's distortion and becomes crystal clear.

"CRIMSON MOONSAULT! FULL RABBIT! YEAH!" The Voice calls out, to which Mikumo looks at himself, seeing the changes.

"Eh? Eh!? EEEEH!?" Mikumo shouts, only for the coin to clink as it strikes the ground, and Bakugou charging in at top speed, blasting Mikumo for all he is worth.

"DIE, YOU DAMNED NERD!" Bakugou shouts, to the explosion is visible from several blocks away.

*Cue "Burning My Soul" by J-Crown and Taku*

Mikumo charges out of the explosion, his armor not even scratched as he jumps at Bakugou and the two begin exchanging blows, Mikumo's fists causing powerful shockwaves, even if they miss, releasing sonic booms as they fly from his fists, whilst Bakugou snarls as he releases explosion after explosion, matching Mikumo blow for blow. Not far away, the Heroes hear and see the fight going on from a good distance away, and some of the building outside the school are becoming damaged as a result, whilst the two students are battling one another, both of them shouting insults and hate-filled remarks at one another.

Mikumo blocks one of Bakugou's wide swings, pulling him with his momentum, whilst he throws a punch of his own, slamming a palm into Bakugou's chest, sending him flying several feet. The Blonde Bomber snarls in anger as he launches himself back into the fight, using more powerful explosions as he can see his normal level of firepower isn't even leaving a dent in Mikumo's suit. 'Damned Nerd! He said he has a Level 5 Resistance to Nebula, but I didn't think it would be this tough! These Nebula Crystals must've hardened to the point they match his resistance to it. But more to that fact, how'd this bastard get a Quirk!? Has he been lying about it this whole time!?' Bakugou thinks. "TELL ME HOW YOU GOT A QUIRK!"

"Like I'll ever tell you!" Mikumo shouts, landing a punch into Bakugou's face, snarling as he sees his armor is starting to creak and crack from the strain of Bakugou's explosions, so he knows this should end. "It's time to end this!" Mikumo growls, as he jumps backwards, then starts running towards his opponent before launching himself into the air, a cloud of crimson Nebula gas enveloping him as BAkugou picks himself up and launches himself skyward in a rapid rotating motion, causing smoke to envelop him.

"DIE! HOWITZER IMPAAAAACT!"

"VOLTECH FINISH!" Mikumo shouts, the two attacks meeting in the middle, causing a powerful explosion that sends shockwaves throughout the entire city. Through the ordeal, the students had been barely hanging onto anything that would keep them upright and able to see the fight, but this last attack sends most of the students flying several feet, either into the walls, the fences, or even each other, but only Mei remains standing, thanks to spikes in her boots that dig into the ground, and some Babies in her backpack to keep her stable.

*End "Burning My Soul"*

The two boys fall to the ground, Bakugo landing on his back whilst Mikumo lands hard, his armor cracking loudly and then shattering, However, this isn't the worst part, as it cracks, Mikumo begins to stand up, a beastial growl exiting his lips, and from beneath the Rider Armor is something terrifying. "CRIMSON MOONSAULT! RABBITRABBIT! YEAAAH!" The distorted voice calls out as the armor completely flies off Mikumo's body revealing the distorted and jagged armor of the monster from the news articles of what happened 9 years ago, the Smash Rider… And they can see in perfect clarity the monster before them, made of twisted, jagged Nebula Crystals of a Rabbit Fullbody. The Smash Growls as he looks at the Blonde Bomber, who looks at Mikumo, with both shock and anger.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE!?" Bakugou shouts, picking himself up with anger in his voice, the Smash looking at him with no emotion in it's lenses as he walks towards his former friend, growling mindlessly. His footsteps are heavy, with each step, the seems in his body seem to release a burst of Nebula Gas, slowly but surely increasing the amount of Nebula into the atmosphere of the school grounds. The students and teachers are all frozen with terror as they see the creature before them step towards Bakugou, who begins to rush forward, aiming a hand at the Smash. Unfortunately, that is when everyone hears something as the sound of a camera hits the ground, Mei rushing forward as the sound of a distorted voice reaches out.

"ROSE-GOLD CYBORG! FULL ROBOT! YEAH!" The Voice shouts out as Mei grapples onto Bakugo, pinning him down with one of the two twisted and jagged incarnations of the Demolition One Claws that the Robot Half-Body is famous for. The other is gently pressed against the Rabbit Smash Rider's chest, it's claws spread wide, it's sharp tips only meant to hold him in place.

"It's alright, Mikun…!" Mei's distorted voice comes from the Smash Rider, Mikumo looking down at her.

"Mei…?" He asks, tiredly, "How…?"

"You saved me… 9 years ago, when you were experimented on…" Mei says, "You were barely able to retain conscious thought, but you brought me to the paramedics moments before you lost control…" Mei looks at him, her form evaporating into harmless Nebula Gas. "That day, after I had returned to normal after transforming into a Smash, my desire to build and create caused my Smash Form to evolve into that of the Robot Smash Rider."

"So you're…"

"A Smash Rider, I'm half-way between a fully fledged Kamen Rider and a Smash… You were able to take on your Kamen Rider Form temporarily, but it appears to be unstable…"

"Unstable…?"

"Yes, you keep reverting back to your Smash Rider Form without a Driver to stabilize it… When you wake up, I'll help you, but please, enough fighting, you won this battle!"

"No he hasn't!" Bakugo says, but then pressure is applied to his head as the claws squeeze hard. "GAAAAH!"

"Enough, you'll be in enough trouble with the police already!" Mei explains, to which they hear the sirens closing in. "Mikumo, enough… Return to normal…"

"Mei… Forgive…" Mikumo says, but he loses consciousness and collapses into Mei's arms, to which the girl takes on her human form once again and catches him.

"There is nothing to forgive, Mikun…" She says, smiling at him. The police and local heroes soon arrive at the school, and as the police aim their guns, Bakugou growls and raises his hands, as he stands up, while Mei raises hers after placing Mikumo's head on her lap. The Paramedics arrive, taking Mikumo away to the hospital, Mei is approached by one of the officers.

"Young lady, could you tell us what happened here?"

"Of course…!" Mei explains, and starts from the beginning of the day, and also makes sure to including Bakugou's bullying, the discrimination against Mikumo for lacking a Quirk until relatively recently, and the negligence of a good number of the teachers who would allow Bakugou to bully Mikumo until it got to this point, names included, as well as providing audio evidence of the challenge, as well as video evidence of the fight. All Might soon arrives on the scene, and sees Mikumo being taken away by the Paramedics, but notices Mei, who looks to the #1 Hero after her interview is done. "All Might…!"

"Young Hatsume, what happened?" All Might asks, to which Mei recounts everything again, and the Hero can't help but frown. "You were forced to transform?"

"Yes, I was, but it was to stop the fight before it devolved any further… I know it's against the agreement I signed, but I had no choice…"

"You will need to report to my wife about this, but considering you did it to save Mikumo's life, I am sure she will be willing to let it slide, in exchange for you helping Mikumo control his Fullbody Quirk." All Might Explains.

"I will, and I even have something that just might work!" Mei explains, smiling.

A while later, Mikumo awakens in a hospital bed, with cameras watching him, but he can recognize the symbol of Voltech Industries on the floor in front of him, causing the young man to sigh, knowing his mother is going to, figuratively, kill him. However, we all know what happens when you speaketh of the Devil, for she shalt come, and entering the room is Inko Akatani, who looks at her son with a disappointed look upon her face. "Mom…" Mikumo says, to which she walks over to her son and just hugs him.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Inko says, hugging him, "You're lucky you're only being suspended for a few days because of that stunt you pulled at the school!"

"I know… But I just couldn't stand back and take it anymore…" Mikumo says, "I at least showed Kacchan that I'm not his victim anymore, and that I am willing to stand up for myself now!" Inko looks at him, and sighs as she looks at him, "How long have I been out?"

"Nearly two days… You took quite the beating…"

"Two days…? Great…" Mikumo says, looking at the ceiling. "Where's Mei?"

"She will be here soon, she was working on something in the Workshop last I saw her…"

"The Workshop?" Mikumo asks, stunned, "You let her into Sento-jiji's Workshop?"

"I did! She said she had an idea on how to help you control your Quirk…!" Inko explains, smiling to which the door opens, revealing Mei walking in with a briefcase in her hands. "Oh there you are!"

"My apologies for being a little late, I was making some last minute adjustments!" Mei explains, slowly walking over to the Bed and gently setting down the cast at the foot, where she opens it and reaches inside, the object around for Mikumo to see. What he sees stuns him, it appears to be a driver of some kind, one modeled after the Build Driver, but with what appears to be the color scheme of the Evol-Driver, with golden gears, silver pipes, as well as red as the primary color and blue as the secondary, however that is when Mei reveals that in her free hand are a pair of Fullbottles, both of them appearing to be Evol Bottles, but the normally black background is replaced with metallic gold or silver whilst the Rabbit and Tank Symbols and moving parts are metallic crimson and navy respectively. "Behold the Gadget Driver and it Widget Bottles!"

"Whoa!" Mikumo says.

"These little babies of mine were created by recasting the two Evol Drives you had locked away, allowing them with spare Build Drivers, and remaking them into two entirely new drivers that instead of requiring a Level 5 Hazard Level, they now require Level 4!" Mei explains, "The bottles act as they did in the Evol Driver, but the bottles you use will stabilize your Fullbody Quirk to allow you to utilize it without the risk of transforming into a Smash Rider! I even added a little gimmick unique to these drivers!" Mei smiles as she looks at Mikumo, with a blush on her cheeks. "Want to try them out?"

Mikumo looks at the Salmon Haired inventor and smiles as he picks himself up. With this, we hear a very familiar song play, to which Mikumo looks to Mei and gently takes the Driver and Bottles, placing the belt across his waist as he walks several feet away, transforming into his Smash Rider form. "FullRabbit!" A distorted voice shouts, with All Might and thr police rushing into the room, but Mei stops them.

"GADGET DRIVER!" The driver shouts as the Smash Rider takes the bottles and shakes them vigorously before twisting the caps.

Kono mama aruki tsuzuketeiru

Kon'ya mo maasugu

Hitori no ashiato tadotte…

Mikumo inserts the bottles with a smile on his face, hearing the belt call out the names of the bottles. "RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!" The Driver calls out as the Standby Loop for the Transteam Gun begins to play.

Hitori no ashiato tadotte...

Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

Dokoka de matteru Egao tayasazuni

There you will…

Mikumo rapidly begins turning the crank as his Smash Rider carapace begins crack violently, Mikumo's distorted voice becoming clearer and clearer with each turn. With each turn comes the combined sound of the Build and Evil Driver Rotation Loops playing in perfect synchronisation. "ARE YOU READY!?"

"HENSHIN!" Mikumo's now clear voice shouts out as his carapace is now bleeding Nebula Ooze, only for the ooze to rapidly begin turning into gas and the cracked pieces of the Smash Rider exoskeleton to shatter like glass, revealing the Rabbit Fullbody beneath it.

Be The One, Be The One

All right!

Ashita no chikyū o nagedasenai kara

Be The Knights, Be The Knights

All right!

"FULLMETAL MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK! YEAH!" Everyone looks at the Rabbit Fullbody, only this time it has evolved beyond it's previous showing in the video, for now it has Navy Blue Armor Pieces upon it. The Chestplate appears to be have what appear to be two turrets on the shoulders, with the forearms and lowerlegs having metal navy blue metal plates wrapping around the springs, protecting them. Treads form on the soles of the boots of the Rider Form, whilst on the forearms, the gauntlets have transformed to become heavily armored, reinforced to fully deliver the force of punches and kicks delivered by the Rider form.

Tsuyoku nareru yo Ai wa makenai!

Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

Kokoro ni fureruyo todoku yo, tsutaware

Be The One, Be The Knights

Message, Okoru yo hibiku yoooooo!

"It worked!" Mei says, ecstatic. "Who are you…?" Mei acts clueless with a confident smile on her face.

"Kamen Rider… Gadget…" Mikumo says, running his finger along the right side lense of his Rabbit Visor, "All Systems… GO!" He then gives it a flick with a smile on his face beneath the visor.

**Omake: FULL MATCH!**

"BEST MATCH!" A computer calls out as Mei has the Gadget Driver's sound chips connected to the Computer, and Mei scratches her head.

"No that just doesn't fit!" Mei says.

"Whats wrong, Mei-chan?" Inko asks, bringing Mei a cup of hot chocolate.

"I'm trying to find a better call out for the Gadget Driver when it uses two identical Fullbottles! Though I can't figure it out!" Mei says, "After going through all the data, Metal Build didn't have any sort of "Match" call out for when he used the two Tank Fullbottles he used."

"Well I've always thought of something that may have fit with two matching bottles!"

"Oh?" Mei asks.

"Full Match!" Inko says in english.

"Full Match? Oh you mean like the FullFull RabbitTank Bottle?" Mei asks, smiling as she looks at Inko. "Genius!"

"I try!" Inko says, smiling to which Mei tests out the sound composition.

"RABBIT! RABBIT! FULL MATCH!" The computer synthesizer shouts.

"Perfect!" Mei says, smiling, then she takes a swig of the hot chocolate, finding whipped cream and a mocha drizzle on top, causing the young woman to smile big. "Delicious!"

"Thank Sebastian, he is a genius in the kitchen!"

"I think I might!" Mei says, smiling, "So has Mikun woken up yet?"

"He's still unconscious, but when he wakes up, the police are going to want to get his side of the story, as well as reprimand him. Unfortunately, though I think that fight will go on his permanent record…"

"Hey, anything to put Bakugou back in his place!" Mei says, but then Inko remembers something.

"Wait you said you had made a second Gadget Driver, didn't you?"

"Yeah! I am modifying both of them right now!" Mei explains, showing her the wires connect to two different platforms that input the data into both Drivers. "Is there something wrong?"

"Well…" Inko says, seeing the color scheme for Mikumo's Recast Driver is reversed on the other one. "What are their functions?"

"Well the Recast Drivers actually create a Fullbody of the Organic Fullbottles while creating Armor Pieces related to the Inorganic Fullbottles onto the Fullbody. However, when two matching Fullbottles are inserted into the Driver, it creates the Full Match you suggested earlier, which amplifies the powers of the First Bottle in the Full Match by adding on armor pieces and gadgetry that do the task." Mei explains, "However, I haven't run any tests for two different Organic or Inorganic Bottles yet…"

"Mind if I act as your test dummy? I'm a Hazard Level 4, so it could work!"

"If I were confident of that feature functioning, I'd say "go ahead" but right now, I've only got a few bottles that aren't ready for testing…" Mei says, pointing to a machine nearby. "I had been experimenting with what little Nebula Gas I could gather from the Atmosphere to create Fullbottles, and I was able to create a couple, but they needed a Purification Chamber to be safe for use, and you had the only purifier here… Despite it being over two centuries old, so I had programmed your robots to give a much needed upgrade and update…" Mei explains, to which Inko examines the Nebula Purifier and is stunned at how stunning it looks now compared to several hours ago. However, that is when they hear a ding and suddenly it opens violently, Inko getting smacked in the face, and she falls to her knees, holding her nose.

"Oh my poor nose!" Inko says in pain, holding her face.

"Bottles are done!" Mei shouts, rushing over to the machine quickly, and then puts on some safety gloves and gently takes them out. "Now let's take a look at what we got here!" Mei slowly places the bottles upon racks to let them cool. "Rabbit… Tank… Dragon… Lock… Phoenix… Robot… Bat… Engine… Crocodile… Remote Control…! Nice!"

"My nose…" Inko says, but then looks at the bottles, Mei smiling as she gently puts each of the Best Matches together… "RabbitTank… KeyDragon… PhoenixRobot… BatEngine… Crocodicon…"

"PhoenixRobot is mine!" Mei says, smiling as she looks at Inko. "I think that Mikun should decide who gets KeyDragon, BatEngine, and Crocodicon!"

"Well…" Inko says, smiling as she thinks, looking at BatEngine first, "I have a feeling that whoever is going to be given these is going to start down a dark path, only to be brought back by those who really care for him." What she doesn't know is that in the office of Ingenium, Tenya Iida sneezes loudly.

"Tenya? Are you catching a cold?" Tensei Iida asks.

"Absolutely not, Nii-san!" Tenya says, "Though, and forgive me for thinking this, but I have the odd feeling that somebody is talking about me, who it is, I have no clue!"

"Well whoever it is, I think they might not know who you are, but will see great things in you!"

Inko gently picks up KeyDragon, and smiles gently, "This one I have a feeling that this will belong to a person who has locked away a part of themselves that they find shameful and disgusting, but with the Fury of the Dragon, they will overcome this limitation and reach for the sky." One Shoto Todoroki sneezes as well, and in the corner of his mind, he thinks that his father, curse his name, is bragging about him again. Next, picking up Crocodicon, she sighs as she looks at this, "I think I have a feeling who this is going to… Considering he needs a lot more self control, while he does have a crocodile's temper!" In his house, Katsuki Bakugou sneezes loudly, accidentally causing an explosion in his room,

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" Katsuki shouts angrily.

"KATSUKI, BE QUIET! YOU GOT YOURSELF INTO THIS MESS, NOW YOU DEAL WITH THE CONSEQUENCES!" Mitsuki Bakugou shouts indignantly.

"Sounds like Bakagou…" Mei says, smiling as she looks at the bottle, the young woman smiling as she looks at the bottles. "We should really think about making new Drivers."

"Are you sure about that?" Inko asks.

"I am!" She smiles and brings out the materials list for the parts she needs, "I have everything that made up these two drivers here on this sheet, we will need at least 3 times the amount of materials listed to get the drivers made!" Inko looks at it and a sweatdrop forms on the back of her head.

'Just two drivers were made out of all of these? Whatever planet these things came from were rich in these materials!' Inko thinks as she reads, 'However, since I am rich, this shouldn't be a problem! And a girl like this would make a great employee once she graduates at a University! She'll make us more money than she spends!' Inko grins, 'And Mei just may make a good wife for my Miku!' The woman smiles as she sips her tea and looks at the girl, "Alright, I'll get you the materials, just be ready to get cracking on those drivers!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Mei says, smiling as she looks at the drivers and begins to get to work, and when she sets up a Driver, she smiles and places two bottles inside it's slot.

"RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!"

**Author's Note:** Haaaaaaa! Finally finished on the rework of this chapter! I wasn't too satisfied with how they were previously, so I had to rework them until I was satisfied, so sorry for the inconvenience everyone. However, I want you all to know that I've got my drive back for my Gadget and Maelstrom stories, so I just need you guys to go to my profile and decide on the poll what will be my next chapter for Maelstrom. In the meantime, I'm going to be working on my next Gadget Chapter, and I'm sure you're wondering where I got the inspiration for Mikumo's RabbitTank Form, well if you guys know of Evolto's Monster Form, after it takes on it's Ultimate State with the Evolti Grasphers and the Evolti Voiders. To make the description short, it has the Rabbit Fullbody as it's base, with having the Panzer Blasters on his shoulders, Tread Runners on his boots to provide extra traction, and the Tank Busters on his arms to provide extra weight and force to his punches. As for the Future of the series riders, I'm going to have it that each Rider I decide to bring into the story will be limited to one Biotic Fullbottle, but have unlimited access to all the Abiotic Fullbottles, to keep up with the "Gadgetry" theme I had originally intended for the previous incarnation of this story. However, I will have Mei explain in full detail in the next chapter! Until then, I'll catch ya on the Flipside! RIDER KIIIIICK!


	3. Chapter 2: BUILD-UP!

**Author's Note:** Hellooooo! How are you guys, long time no see! If you're wondering why I haven't posted a chapter in a good long while, well to be perfectly honest, most of my favorite "You Say Run x Kamen Rider" videos on Youtube, which i use as inspiration, all got deleted, so I kinda worked myself into a bit of a funk that I couldn't get myself out of. So I would like to humbly apologize for being so late on this chapter, however, I promise you that while my postings won't be consistent, they will be of the best quality I can manage to make them! So before we get into the chapter, I want to be able to clear something up with Mikumo's Fullbody Quirk that I didn't get to explain last time, and how it relates to the Rider System.

Mikumo's Fullbody Quirk is something I actually got inspiration from a youtuber called MatPat from The Film Theorists! Before the Manga discredited his theory, it made the most logical sense as to why All Might could actually change between his "Tall Might" and "Small Might" Forms. If you watch his Theory "Film Theory: My Hero Academia - All Might's SECRET Quirk" it will make more sense, but suffice it to say he actually figured that All Might had an unknown Vestigial Quirk that actually allowed him to use 100% of One For All's Power right off the bat, a Transformation Quirk that would allow him to safely channel One For All's full strength without injuring himself, as well as utilizing all of it's amplifications. He also theorize that One For All didn't amplify muscle power, but with what information he had, he theorized that One For All stockpiles excess Metabolic Energy (Basically the energy that comes from the chemical reactions in your body), converts into Kinetic Energy (Basically Movement Energy), and then unleashes it throughout the body. I want to be able to use this second part of the theory in another story where Mikumo actually inherits the Stockpiling Ability and it mixes with his mother's telekinetic quirk and allows Mikumo to generate shockwaves. In any case, Mikumo's FullBody Quirk will be mixing both the unnamed vestigial Transformation Quirk mentioned in that Film Theory, and Inko's Attraction of Small Objects Quirk. Details will be in the chapter below!

As for the Rider System, the Gadget Rider System utilizes the technology of the Build and Evol Drivers to create a stronger variation of the Build Driver that uses the Evol Driver's tech, improving on the previous design whilst sacrificing some of the power of the Evol Drivers. As explained in the Omake, "Full Match!", the Gadget Driver is able to utilize an Organic Bottle to create the Full Body, whilst utilizing an Inorganic Bottle to create Gadgetry to act like a supplement to cover some of the Organic Bottle's weaknesses. By utilizing two identical Organic Bottles, the user can amplify the First Organic Bottle's abilities, though the increase's multiplier is linked directly to the user's Hazard Level. I also intend to do something for mixing identical Inorganic Bottle and two different Organic Bottle Combinations, like I did in the prologue with Mikumo's Smash Rider Form, though that won't be till later. I also intend to create specialized Henshin Gear for Mei, Tenya, Shoto, and eventually, if I let him live long enough, Bakugo.

Finally, how the two relate to Mikumo's Quirk… As I said earlier, Mikumo's Quirk is unstable as he can't maintain his sanity in it due to the excess energy or when he's been pushed to exhaustion. So, to prevent that, the Driver actually absorb the excess Nebula Gas in the formation of the Fullbody and the Gadgets to try and even out the spread of energy and store up the excess for later, whilst destroying Mikumo's Fullbody when he gets beaten to the point of exhaustion. I think that just about covers it.

Now as for what I mentioned earlier about wanting to create a Shockwave-Based Quirk utilizing MatPat's theorized version of One For All and Inko's Attraction of Small Objects/Telekinetic Quirk and building a story around it… I think I might have something in the mix later on down the line, if I can find the time to do it so just you all wait! I think I will name this quirk "One From Many", since All For One and One For All actually take their names from the sayings that match them. But I'm getting ahead of myself! I think I'll name the story "MHA: One From Many", and I would like your input on who should be Mikumo's girl in that story! Anyway I think that's pretty much everything I wanted to cover, sorry for dragging on so long! Be sure to Like, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review and tell me how you like this story so far, and be sure to leave your suggestions on who should be Mikumo's girl in "MHA: One From Many"! If you don't I'll create a poll to help you choose your options! Anyway, enjoy today's chapter, and I'll Catch you on the Flipside! **RIDER KIIIIICK!**

Chapter 2: BUILD UP!

Mikumo growls loudly as he pushes junk across Dagoba Municipal Beach Park, his father acting as his coach as he gets his son's rear into gear as he moves Junk across the beach. Compared to most teens his age, he is, admittedly, rather scrawny, so he is moving to build up his strength via moving all of this junk and taking it to the recycling center. All Might sits on a refrigerator as his son pulls it with some ropes, smiling at the boy, "Keep going, Miku-kun! You're doing great!"

"Geez!" Mikumo says as he pulls the refrigerator more and finally gets it to the truck. "How much did you weigh in when you last checked, dad!?"

"Hmmm I'd have to say over 560lbs in my Muscle Form!"

"EEEEH!?" Mikumo shouts. "You mean with how scrawny I am now, I can barely pull you and this Refrigerator!?" Mikumo does the math in his head and he's pulling nearly half a ton of weight, shocked.

"That's right son, and thats not with your quirk active! Despite how you look, and despite originally lacking a Quirk, you were already in peak conditioning for a Quirkless! However, now with you training your body to handle the duress of your Quirk without the Gadget Driver, you're going to be increasing your overall strength!" Toshinori says, smiling at his son. "Now just to let you know, we did take a closer look at your Quirk after having a doctor examine it, and it's actually something we didn't expect."

"What is that?" Mikumo asks.

"You might not know this, Mikumo, but I used to be Quirkless…" Toshinori explains, "That is why when we found out you'd never have a Quirk, I blamed myself for it… However, after we were told you had a Quirk, but your supernaturally high tolerance to Nebula made it impossible to activate it, I felt relieved, but I always wondered what your Quirk was… And I kept wondering that until a few days ago, when Young Hatsume showed me video evidence of your transformation… That was when I realized it myself… I was Quirkless, but thanks to One For All, I had developed an Unnatural Quirk, much like you did after you were experimented on! I didn't realize I had it because before my previous battle with All For One, I subconsciously always had it active!"

"And this Unnatural Quirk?" Mikumo asks.

"It was a Transformation Quirk, one that was subconsciously always active, and after I was grievously wounded, I discovered how to turn it on and off at will, allowing me to hide amongst normal people. This Transformation Style Quirk allows me to change into a form that utilizes the power of One For All without injuring myself, because as I learned to utilize it, my Transformation Quirk rapidly adjusted to One For All, and modified my body to "Muscle Form" to be able to withstand all of the stress it put on my body." Toshinori explains, "I haven't given it a name, but this Unnatural Quirk was passed on to you, along with your mother's Attraction of Small Objects Quirk, and in you these two seemingly useless Quirks became what we now know as Fullbody…"

"So how do the two working together actually get it to work?"

"That's the easy part… The moment you activate your Quirk, your body subconsciously utilizes the Attraction of Small Objects part of your Quirk to draw in Nebula Particles in the air, and then with my Transformation Quirk, you're able to shape those Nebula particles into a FullBody Rider Suit, then utilize it as an exoskeleton to not only protect you, but also to supercharge your natural abilities, much like One For All's Stockpiling Ability, if that were possible…" Toshinori explains, to which Mikumo looks at his father, and then thinks on that. "Why don't you try it, and see if you're able to pull it off while not under duress?"

"Alright!" Mikumo says, to which he concentrates as he reaches into his Quirk, and then feels it's power flow into him, his eyes glowing.

"RABBIT!" An undistorted voice calls out as the Nebula Gas flows in front of him and takes the form of the two halves of his Fullbody. "ARE YOU READY!?"

"HENSHIN!" Mikumo calls out, in which the armor pieces clasp onto his body, taking his stance.

"MIST-MATCH! RA-RABBIT! RA-RABBIT! YAY!" The voice calls out, to which Mikumo looks at his Rabbit FullBody, and looks to see there are no gadgets this tim.

"Whoa! Wait, a minute, this is different from last time!"

"I saw the footage, and while I don't have any solid evidence as to why, perhaps it's because you saw Young Bakugo as a threat that you were able to unleash your FullMatch Form?"

"Hmmm… That's possible!" Mikumo says, looking at his father.

"No son, end your transformation and we'll continue with your strength training"

"Right!" Mikumo says, smiling at his father, and over the next 9-10 months, Mikumo not only works hard at school, but keeps up a strict workout regime his father had planned for him. Of course he takes days off to hang out with his family, or even test out new gadget combinations with Mei, whom Mikumo's eyes always wander to when they can, watching her body's every movement. It's a bit impure, but even he isn't perfect as he looks at the girl who believed in him from the start. Mikumo smiles as he pushes himself every day, and though tired and drenched in sweat, he pushes both himself and FullBody to the limits that he can, and on the final day of training, Mikumo finds he can keep up his FullBody's Mist-Match Form for about 15 minutes before he loses control, his Best Match of RabbitTank for about 10, and his FullMatch of RabbitRabbit for 5 at most. However, he has found one fatal weakness in his FullBody Quirk… If he uses a Voltech Finish, he'll automatically sacrifice any time he has left in his FullBody Transformation, no matter it's form, and if he doesn't deactivate his quirk within 10 Seconds of the Finisher, he'll go into what he has come to call Hazard Mode, a berserk form where he transforms into his Smash Rider Form.

However, Mikumo has been thinking about something during his training, a special variation of his Matches that he could utilize, if not now, then possibly later down the line. With Mei's help, Mikumo has learned all the Functions of the Gadget Driver, especially the big part on where the Driver actually extends the timer of his Quirk indefinitely by stockpiling the excess energy that is wasted during both his transformation and his during his Voltech Finish. Mikumo couldn't be happier with what Mei has created, and when one looks at both his FullBody Quirk with and without the Driver, one can see that the FullBody Quirk on it's own looks like a Rabbit FullBody Rider Suit made out of black and crimson nebula crystals, both glistening and polished crystals, almost smooth in texture. The Driver's Variant takes this a step further by making it look almost identical to that of a Rabbit FullBody version of his ancestor's Kamen Rider Suit, in which the crystalline elements are exchanged for metallic ones, save for the lenses which still retain their crystalline nature.

Mikumo smiles as sits atop the pile of garbage, smiling victoriously as his father approaches, the man smiling big. "Wow! You actually got not only the biggest junk cleaned, but the entirety of the beach as well! Holy… Stinking…" Toshinori says, going into Tall Might Form "SUPER CRAP!" Mikumo smiles as he wearily climbs down from the junk pile and into his father's arms. "My son, I'm so proud of you! I honestly can't believe you managed to do all of this! And with several hours to spare before the Exams!"

"Yeah… I did it…"

"Also son… Look at this…" He shows him a picture of his son nearly 10 months ago, showing how scrawny he looked then, and then shows him in a mirror, "See how far your muscles have come since then?"

"Wow…" Mikumo says, his body becoming rather muscular for his size, he's got a build, but it's not too heavy, however, Mikumo just smiles as he looks at his father. "Dad… I'm so happy! I've finally got a handle on FullBody!"

"Yes, and I can see that, son… Now… Normally I would pass One For All onto you, but I don't know if you'd want it…"

"Do you have a better successor over me?"

"I have one who is of equal caliber to you, but he is older…"

"Then let him have One For All… I don't deserve the honor…" Mikumo says, but All Might just smiles at his son. "Dad?"

"I think you deserve it more than anyone, Mikumo… If not to utilize it, then to keep it safe… I am not going to lie to you, son, but I'm intending on retiring soon and just work as a teacher at UA Highschool…"

"What?"

"And I need a new person to take on my place as the Symbol of Peace…"

"Then why me…?"

"Because I've known you far longer than the other candidate… He may be the best of his class year but I don't know him well enough to make that decision… I want you to carry on One For All, and if you ever deem it necessary, pass it onto the other Candidate…!"

"I see…" Mikumo says, then he takes a coin out of his pocket… "Then let's let chance decide… Heads, I take One For All, tails, you keep it and pass it on to the other candidate when you feel you know him well enough…" Toshinori looks at his son and nods, to which the two flip the coin, Mikumo catching it and then placing it against the back of his palm, lifting up his hand slowly. "It's heads…!" Mikumo just grins as he looks at his father, "Please no hair, dad, I think your blood would be better…"

"I figured you'd say as much…" Toshinori says, taking a test tune out of his pocket, and handing it to his son. "Drink up…!" Mikumo nods, twisting off the cap, then taking a deep breath before the blood rushes down his throat. While he doesn't feel any different, his Quirk starts to react to One For All, and, unexpectedly, the Quirks Merge inside it's core, One For All storing a copy of FullBody inside it. "Okay… So how am I supposed to tell if anything is happening?"

"It won't work for a while, so I suggest you hurry home, get yourself dressed, and prepare yourself for the Exams!" Toshinori urges, to which Mikumo nods, rushing away from the beach whilst All Might takes care of the remaining junk before booking it himself. Soon, Mikumo is standing in front of UA Academy, and he smiles as he feels his heart pounding in his chest, and he takes a stepforward, only for his backfoot to catch behind his forefoot and he begins to fall. However as he notices he is falling, he feels his body suddenly becoming weightless and he looks around, panicking at this new sensation.

"Sorry about that, I used my Quirk to stop you from falling!" A young woman with brown hair says, "Please don't tell anyone!"

"Oh…! Uh…!" Mikumo says, a bit nervous as she rights him to standing position. "Th-Thank you!"

"Hey it's no problem!" The young woman says, "I'm kind of nervous myself for what is about to happen, so good luck in there!"

"Y-you too!" Mikumo says, as the young woman walks off. 'I just talked to a girl I never met before!' His hair stands up in an Ahoge, 'This is awesome!'

"Out of my way, loser…" A familiar voice says, ruining Mikumo's good mood.

"Usooo!" Mikumo says, turning to Katsuki Bakugou.

"Yamikumo! So you're trying out, huh!? Well I hope I get to crush you like I did at school some months back!"

"Technically that battle was a draw, and the first one I actually fought back in, so you won't get me so easily as I had been activating a new feature of my Quirk for the first time!" Mikumo says, "Now leave me alone!"

"Helloooooo!" A sing-song voice as someone approaches and Mikumo smiles, "Heyoooo Mikumoooo!"

"Mei!" Mikumo says, smiling at her as he walks to her. "So you arrived!"

"Of course I'd be here! I mean the Support Class takes their exams earlier than the Hero Course students so they can watch for potential partners during the Hero-Course Practicals!" Mei then looks at him and sniffs the air around him. "I smell another girl on you!"

"Uh… Well…!" Mikumo says, "I nearly tripped and broke my nose and a girl caught me before I hit the ground!"

"If you're going to start a harem, then let me know first! I want in, and I'm going to be the Leader of that group!"

"H-Harem!?" Mikumo says, shocked, to which Katsuki just groans and leaves.

"Yeah, of course! I mean what girl wouldn't want to be with the son of the #1 Hero?" (Sidenote: As of writing this, I'm conflicted as to whether to really turn the romance into a Mini-Harem, or just keep it MikuMei… I've been reading a lot of OchaIzu fanfics and comics lately so I'm kind of torn.)

"Please don't mention that here!" Mikumo says, facepalming. "Anyway, did you finish your exams?"

"I'm on my way to the Practical now, and if I finish fast enough, I should be done by the time you start yours!"

"Alright, well wish me luck!" Mikumo says, only for Mei to pull him in and flat out kiss him in front of everyone.

"Good luck, handsome!" Mei says, smiling as she skips off, Mikumo left a blushing mess as he makes his way to the Written Exams. In the Auditorium where the Written Exams are located in, Present Mic smiles as he calls out to everyone.

"Welcome one and all to my live show! Everybody say "heeeey"!" He says, then listens to hear nothing, but he smirks. "Alright then, so pay close attention to what I'm about to say here! After our Written Exams, we will be testing your mettle by running at 10 minute practice run at our Replica City! You can take and use whatever you like! Everyone be sure to gather at your designated meeting areas after the presentation, ya dig!?" He smiles, "In this scenario, we will be having robots taking the place of villains in this replica city, and we have 3 different varieties for you to attack, each with their own individual score!"

"So that's Present Mic, dad always said he was boisterous…" Mikumo says, smiling at the presenter.

"Now the goal of this exams is to use your Quirks to rack up as many individual points by defeating these robots! However, I am going to warn you about this only once! Don't even think about directly attacking any of your fellow competitors or any other sort of Antihero Bullshit! That is against the rules, and if you do it, no matter your score at the end of the exam, you will be automatically disqualified!"

"Heh, knowing Kacchan's temper, he'll get expelled right away if anyone gets in his way, he'll blast the whole group to smithereens if it means he can win…" Mikumo says, offhandedly, to which Katsuki, who is next to him, growls as he glares at Mikumo.

"Excuse me! May I ask a question!?" A voice says, to which Mikumo notices a student standing up, "On this Handout that we were all given, there are 4 types of villains that are listed here!" This kind of error is a real embarrassment for a Top-Tier National Academy like UA! The whole reason we are here is so that we can learn how to become proper heroes!" He then turns to Mikumo, "And you!" Mikumo gives him a look, "Can't you remain quiet for a second, if you think that UA is a sort of pleasure cruise, then leave this place at once!"

"Kettle meet pot!" Mikumo simply says, looking at the student, who looks at Mikumo, shocked.

"Okay! Okaaay! Everyone settle down, and thank you for the Segue, Examinee 7111! The Fourth Type of Villain, as you mentioned, that you will all encounter are worth No Points at all, they are what you might call "Arena Traps"!" Present Mic explains, "Have any of you ever played a game called the "Super Mario Brothers"?"

"I have!" Mikumo says, raising his hand, "It's actually a really good retro game!"

"Good then! Now could you tell me what those spikey block characters that would slam into you are called?"

"They were called Thwomps, sir! They are basically unkillable enemies that acted as part of the traps programmed into the game, and if you so much as touched them as either Mario or Luigi, you'd not only get hurt, but if you didn't have a Power-Up, you'd lose a life in the games!" Mikumo explains, but then it dawns on his face. "Wait, you don't mean-!"

"That's right, in each of these areas, these Fourth Kinds of Villains are meant to attack when they become surrounded, acting in self-defense in the presence of an overwhelming threat!" Present Mic explains, "And thank you for your input Examinee 1349!"

"Thank you for the explanation and my apologies for being rude!" The glasses wearing young man says, "To both of you!" However, Mikumo, angry at the man's audacity, turns his head away in anger with a loud "hmph", turning his nose up at him. The student looks at the young man, shocked at this behavior, but then he examines how he acted towards this boy's nonstop talking, and it seems he himself had been rude right from the start.

At the designated areas, Mikumo breathes as he carefully moves to the front of the group, and concentrates, feeling out his quirk as he breathes slowly, realizing how big the replica city actually is. However, Mikumo smiles as he tries to calm down, noticing the girl from earlier, but blushing as Mei's words of "starting a Harem" echo in his ears and he tries to keep calm. "Hey you!" The glasses wearing examinee from earlier says, "Would you mind if I ask who you are? And what are you actually doing here?"

"My name is Mikumo Yagi, and I'm here to enter UA Academy, you got a problem with that?" Mikumo says, looking at the stranger.

"Yagi? Wait doesn't that make you All Might's son? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you have been given recommendations?"

"Normally yes, but my family believes in the value of Hard Work, so we decided against recommendations and decided I would go through the exams!" Mikumo explains, "And-!"

"STAAAART!" Present Mic's voice calls out.

"Huh?" Everyone else says, but Mikumo, already understanding what this means, darts off towards the entrance.

"HENSHIN!" Mikumo shouts, his FullBody activating as he moves.

"RA-RABBIT! RA-RABBIT! YAY!" His Quirk Calls out, Mikumo slamming his foot on to the ground as everyone tries to figure out what is going on. Due to this, Mikumo gets a head start and meets his first Robot, a 3-Pointer.

"Here I go!" Mikumo shouts, launching himself into the air and then coming down on the Robot Hard, much harder than he intended as he notices crimson electricity crackling around his body. 'What the!?' Mikumo thinks, realizing that One For All has activated in Tandem with FullBody, and he notices that the Lenses of his FullBody now have a Heads-Up Display on them, as if it were containing a computer in them. "This is weird, but I'll make the most of it!" Mikumo says, charging forward, his body crackling with crimson sparks as he charges towards a new target, meeting it head-on with the student from a few minutes ago.

"Hello again!" The man says. "Seems we took that one at the same time!"

"You keep it! I'll find another one!"

"Thank you very much!" The student says, to which Mikumo charges off and lands a punch one a One-Pointer, and notices that on his headsup display, he notices a Power Meter, in which, as he channels One For All, it raises depending on the percentage of power he puts into it, and it also puts up pair of meters as well, one displaying his armor, and how it's handling the damage before it recovers, and the amount of time he has left before his Quirk Times Out.

'Okay, I think I have an idea on how this works now…!' Mikumo thinks, as he runs a hand along one of the Rabbit Visor Lenses, "In that case, All Systems Go!" Mikumo charges in, and decides to help out examinees who overextend or get surprise attacked. However, that is when something catches everyone's attention, a loud crashing sound as everyone sees the Gimmick appear, and Mikumo looks completely shocked. His instincts tell him to run as everyone does to try and avoid crowding it, but then something catches his attention, and he turns to see the girl from before, her leg pinned beneath some rubble, and while part of him tells him to run, he can feel two hands press against his back.

"Go ahead…" One of the voices says, his face hidden but one can see his navy blue and white jacket with the Dragon Fullbottle Symbol on it.

"The Law of Victory is set for you… So go make it happen!" The other says, smiling as his crimson scarf rests against his neck, bearing the Rabbit Symbol on it. They both push him forward and Mikumo charges at the push of momentum on, charging One For All to it's maximum Capacity, the springs in his legs launching him high into the air as the energy supercharges them.

"READY GO!" His Quirk calls out, everyone turning to look in shock as Mikumo flies towards the Gimmick.

"VOLTECH SMAAAASH!" Mikumo calls out as he launches a punch at the Robot's head, causing it to erupt as the impact's force spreads throughout it's systems. Everyone looks in shock s they see this thing destroyed, Mikumo smiling as he sees his power save the life of another person, but as it does so, he remembers one thing… A Voltech Finish will drain the time left he has in his FullBody transformation… And with that, his suit shatters into Nebula Crystals, which rapidly evaporate into Nebula Gas. Mikumo looks around and tries to figure a way out of this, rapidly falling to the ground, his mind racing as he decides to try and use the blowback from his next attack to stop his descent before he hits the ground. However, just as he thinks of that plan, something hits him hard in the face, an open palm, and he descends slowly towards the ground.

"R-Release!" The young woman says, to which Mikumo lands on the ground, picking himself up as he looks at the girl, but feels his body being wracked with pain.

'Of course I'd be punished like this! I thought my FullBody could contain all of the force, and it barely did, right now I'm just feeling the excess stress One For All put on my FullBody in the form of agonizing pain… I guess I need to learn to channel it properly…' Mikumo thinks as he walks to the girl, who proceeds to vomit due to nausea. "Are you alright?" Mikumo asks.

"Yes… Thanks to you…" The girl says, "Who are you?" Mikumo is about to say it, but then smiles.

"If we make it to UA, I'll tell you, but for now… I will tell you my chosen Hero name…" Mikumo says as his twin Ahoge Stand up. "I'm Kamen Rider Gadget!" Mikumo says, smiling as he runs his hand along one of the Ahoge and flicks the tip.

"THE TEST IS OVEEEER!" Present Mic calls out, and everyone looks stunned as Mikumo helps the girl to her feet, to which Mikumo sighs as he realizes that all the robots he destroyed were pretty much 1-Pointers that got the jump on most of the other examinees, save that that 3-Pointer he got right off the bat.

'It was a nice dream while it lasted…' Mikumo thinks.

"Alright lads! Everyone can head on home now!" An old woman's voice calls out as everyone turns to see an old woman walk over. "Here, have some Haribo Candies on your way out! Don't be shy!"

"Recovery Girl!" Mikumo says, "Hey long time no see!"

"Ah, Mikumo-kun! I haven't seen you in a while!" She brings out some Haribo Gummie Bears, and Mikumo smiles as he gratefully takes his share, then greedily devours them. "How are your parents doing?"

"They're doing alright!" Mikumo says, smiling at the old woman. "Uhm, could you check her, I think she might have a bug or something…" Mikumo gestures the the brunette, to which Recovery Girl gives her a small examination.

"She'll be alright, just the side-effects of her Quirk!" Recovery Girl says, smiling at the boy, who sighs in relief then smiles as he decides to head home. Mikumo makes his way out to the Entrances, and then finds Mei smiling as she waits for him.

"Hey, Miku!" Mei says, "I saw what you did back there, way to go, hotstuff!"

"Th-thanks!" Mikumo says, "How did you do on the Practical?"

"I think I did well, I even made a few devices that would work!" Mei says, "I even developed something that they didn't expect!"

"Oh?" Mikumo asks, to which Mei pulls out one of her Gadgets, a pistol with a design Mikumo is familiar with, a new variation of the Transteam Gun and Nebula Steam Gun. "Behold my newest Baby, the Full-Steam Gun!"

"Smash Steam Gun?" Mikumo asks/

"Yeah, it works like a Trans-Steam Gun and Nebula Steam Gun, but it's operation is very different…" Mei explains, "It is capable of drawing Nebula Gas out of the air and then solidifying them as Nebula Crystals, using them as Ammo! If you insert a bottle into it, the crystals will be charged with that bottle's Nebula Gas! Not only that, you can use it as a Transformation device!"

"How so?" Mikumo asks.

"You know how your ancestor used to shake his full bottles before he inserted them? Well he was causing some of the Nebula Gas to vaporize from the crystal inside! If a Full Bottle was placed inside a Trans-Steam Gun after this had been done, the gun would absorb the vapor and use it to transform!" Mei explains, "This gun basically does the same thing…!"

"Amazing!" Mikumo says, "Could I try it?"

"Sure!" Mei says, handing Mikumo a Rabbit FullBottle, to which he shakes it and inserts it into the Gun.

"Rabbit!" That is when a theme plays on it, Mikumo smiling as he hears it, and aims the gun into the Sky.

"HENSHIN!"

"MIST MATCH!" The Gun Calls out, "RA-RABBIT! RA-RABBIT! YAY!" Mikumo stands in his Rabbit FullBody, with a smile on his face, but notices there is something off about it.

"Why does it feel like I've activated my Quirk?"

"That's pretty much what the Smash Steam Gun does…" Mei says, smiling confidently, "For those who have Quirks like yours, if you have a Quirk that has a Time Limit, it gives you a free-usage of your Quirk without any negative Side-Effects!" Mei explains, "It's kind of handy for Transformation Style Quirks and Mutation Style Quirks that overdo it!"

"I see…!" Mikumo says, "And what about the Dual Bottle usage you created?"

"Well that's kind of a downside…" Mei explains, "That is a prototype that I didn't get to fully finish… So for now it can only do the Mist Match… I was wanting to get it to do a Funky Match, but it wasn't ready…"

"Well It's pretty cool!" Mikumo says, removing the bottle and retaking his normal form. "It would certainly help in a pinch!"

"Yeah, but making FullBottles to match one's Quirk is actually a really difficult process, as I need to get some of the Nebula Gas that is part of the waste product of someone using their Quirks to create them…" Mei explains, "Still I think I did okay with what I have now!"

"I think you did as well!" Mikumo says, smiling and hands the gun back to Mei. "Just keep working on it!" Mei smiles at him and kisses his cheek before the two head back to their homes, and slowly a week begins to pass. In that time, Mikumo has his classified as a Transformation Type Quirk, which makes sense given what it actually does, it alters his body by coating it in an armor made of Nebula Crystals, and given how it works on a time limit without his Driver. Mikumo smiles as he fills in his time with both school work and training to maximize the current power of his Quirk, doing his best to extend the time limit as much as he can.

Eventually though, the results come in, and he finds out from his father that he scored a grand total of 66 Rescue Points and 11 Vilain Points, getting him up to match the score of Katsuki Bakugou, and getting him into UA Highschool. He is happy beyond belief to hear this, and he can't help but feel excited.

Spring eventually comes, and with it, Mikumo puts on his UA Academy Uniform and makes his way to the Academy, hugging his mother, and rushing off as fast as he can, and as he does so, he sense 6 pressences watching over him proudly as they stand on the roof of the Voltech Industries' Main Building. Mikumo looks and sees Build, both Kiryu Sento and Takumi Katsuragi, Cross-Z, Rogue, Grease, and Mad Rogue looking down at him proudly. Smiling at them, Mikumo puts in his ear phones a smiles as he hits the play button. "Well… All Systems Go!"

Kono mama aruki tsuzuketeiru

Kon'ya mo maasugu

Hitori no ashiato tadotte...

Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

Dokoka de matteru Egao tayasazuni

There you will…

Be The One, Be The One

All right!

Ashita no chikyū o nagedasenai kara

Be The Knights, Be The Knights

All right!

Tsuyoku nareru yo Ai wa makenai!

Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

Kokoro ni fureruyo todoku yo, tsutaware

Be The One, Be The Knights

Message, Okoru yo hibiku yoooooo!

Author's Note: Pheew! I managed to get this done in a single day, but I am so freaking proud of myself that I did! This was the project I had been struggling on for a while now, but I'm glad I finally got it done! Now to explain what I had planned earlier, I'm thinking of doing a little Side Project based on what MatPat had suggested about One For All! As I said earlier, he suggested that One For All takes Metabolic Energy, converts it into Kinetic Energy, and then Unleashes outward through the body, but what if I took it a step further and mixed in Inko's Telekinetic Quirk into the Mix, and had the Stockpiling Ability actually mix with Inko's Quirk and allowed Mikumo to generate Shockwaves! That would be pretty interesting, wouldn't it? In any case, I am going to try and get more chapters out soon, for both Maelstrom and Gadget, but for now, I hope you like this chapter, and if everything goes well, we'll all be back to normal soon. Also I would like to say before I leave, I have another side project that I have been wanting to do, something rather interesting if I do say so myself.

As most of you know, when I first started out here on Fanfiction, I had tried to do Spider Man x MHA Fanfictions, mostly revolving around the Symbiotes, and in comparison to my other fnafictions, my most famous Fanfiction Series was "MHA: Viral Toxin"! Now while I won't be redoing the story over again, per-se, however I will throw all of my fans a bone and say that one of my side-projects is to give you guys a Reincarnation of Viral Toxin, as this story, Kamen Rider Gadget is a reincarnation of MHA: Kamen Rider Gadget. So I will give you an idea of the Synopsis of both stories and you guys can decide which one I do first in a poll I will post after this chapter is uploaded! Here they are:

MHA: One from Many

When he was a child, Mikumo was told he was going to be Quirkless, however, during one of Katsuki Bakugo's many bullying sessions, Fate decides to play a hand in his life. Now Mikumo has the Quirk known as One From Many, a combination of the Stockpiling Quirk and his mother's Telekinetic Quirk! What could possibly go wrong? (GODDAMMIT BUBSY!)

Pairings: Toshinori Yagi x Inko Midoriya, Mikumo Akatani/Yagi (Proto!IzukuMidoriya) x Hikori Todoroki (Fem!ShotoTodorok)

Sidenote: (I thought it would be a funny way to troll Endeavor by having his daughter fall in love and eventually marry the son of his biggest rival! Just imagine his reaction…! "All Might's Son vs All-Powerful Grandchildren… Choices" *Laughs to the point I suffocate*)

Viral Toxin

When twin brothers Mikumo and Izuku were children, they learned their mother was an Alien from the Planet Klyntar What could possibly go wrong? (Goddammit Bubsy!)

Pairings: ToshiInko, IzuMina, MikuTsuyu

Sidenote: As I said, this is going to be a reincarnation of Viral Toxin, and I'm going to stay true to everything I had tried to set up previously, or at least I'll try to!

Oh one last thing, I recently checked one of my reviews from one user named Dash master 48, and on "MHA: Kamen Rider Gadget", and I think they have a point. If any of you want to adopt one of my earlier stories, "MHAxKamen Rider: Heisei Generations Reborn", feel free to do so, but also, please check with Fanfiction user ghost83, because he was working with me on that project, and he'll be more than glad to help you with it, at least I hope so! Anyway that is all I want to say for now! Remember to Like, Favorite, Follow, and Leave a review, and don't forget to vote in the new poll that will be coming up! Catch you on the Flipside! **RIDER KIIIICK!**


End file.
